An Eventful Evening
by 50 Shades of Pitch Perfect
Summary: This takes place after The Bellas won the ICCA'S. Will Beca have the courage to tell Chloe how she feels? What's a little bit of booze and fun among friends. I suck at summaries. This is my first fic so please R & R. BECHLOE: Just cause they're meant to be. Disclaimer: I own nothing! A Big Thank You to my Beta WAATP :)


It was no surprise that the Barden Bellas were the ICCA'S newly reigned champions.

All the hard work each girl put in paid off and it clearly showed by the level of noise reverberating through the auditorium. As they stood on the stage, with the audience shouting and clapping, Aubrey pulled Beca into a tight hug with a big smile

"Thank you Beca." Aubrey breathed out, gleaming at the brunette. "We all worked so hard for this but you, Beca Mitchell, you made my dream of winning come true"

"No problem Bree." Beca said, with a grin as she returned Aubrey's warm, and if she was honest, slightly sweaty hug.

Chloe spun Beca around and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug

"We did it Becs! We did it! And it was because of your music mash-ups!" The redhead exclaimed loudly, in a pitch that would probably attract several dogs if they had been out in the open.

"Not only the music Chlo!" Beca shot back, graciously. She was completely aware that it was the combined efforts of every single Bella that had helped them achieve the win. "We _all_ did it together as a team. Everyone sounded aca-awesome not to mention the sexy dance moves."

Chloe continued to hold Beca tightly, resting her head on the brunettes shoulder as she grinned over at Aubrey who was currently being enveloped in a Cynthia Rose and Stacie sandwich.

"Let's Party Aca-Bitches!" Fat Amy suddenly screamed, causing the last remaining member of the panel in the judging booth to drop his papers in surprise. "Hooroo everyone, back to me hotel room!"

Back in the hotel room, the ensuing party was proving to be the party of the century. Even the Treblemakers joined in with the Bella's celebration, dropping by with plenty of supplies, a lot of congratulatory hugs and whispered threats of taking them down the following year.

Over in one corner, comfortably nestled onto the overly large beanbag chair, Cynthia Rose, Ashley, Denise, and Jessica were chatting away without a care in the world, animatedly laughing at the antics of their friends. Surprisingly, a now very drunken Aubrey was kissing Jesse like there was no tomorrow, grabbing his ass as they swayed to the music.

Beca gasped at the sight and let a highly amused and overly loud "Wow!" in their direction. She wondered whether the poor boy would escape unscathed! Chloe stood next to Beca with a wide grin, happy for her best friend to let loose for a change, glad that the Bella's heart to heart had soften her prickliness and she felt comfortable enough to let loose. Stacie, currently straddling the large pot plant in the corner of the room, happily shouted a few words of encouragement towards the blonde.

"Get it Aubrey! Tap that Treble!" She called out, thrusting her drink towards the couple, splashing Lilly in the process who returned a death glare before breaking out into a wide smile.

"Stacie!" Chloe laughed loudly, shaking her head.

"What?! She _needs_ to get laid!" Stacie quirked.

The music was loud and everyone was having such a good time. About an hour passed before Chloe started dancing on the table, letting loose and feeling carefree for the first time in a long time. The redhead couldn't be happier than she was at that particular moment. She had everything she needed right there.

Well, except maybe for … Beca. The redhead had had feelings for the alt girl since she first laid eyes on her at the activities fair.

Beca, from her spot on the bed, watched Chloe thoroughly enjoying herself as she danced low on the table, and laughed inside. She knew the redhead would feel the effects of a pretty strong hangover in the morning and would blame Beca for not stopping her; despite everyone knowing Chloe's particularly low tolerance to alcohol. She was feeling quite tipsy now herself with the alcohol she consumed and gazed at the redhead in all her beauty; closing her eyes as she thought to herself if only she could tell Chloe how she felt about her. She was too scared to, the fear of rejection so strong with her and simply not knowing if Chloe could ever feel the same.

Chloe jumped down from the table and swayed across the room, in search of another drink before locking eyes with the brunette. She raised her hand with a come hither motion to dance and Beca just smiled as she took a couple of steps forward. The redhead interlocked her hands with the brunette, pulling her through the crowd of their friends to dance.

"I'm so happy right now Beca and guess who made that happen?" She whispered, sending a healthy plume of beery breath in Beca's direction.

"Gee, I don't know Chlo, who put that radiant smile on that pretty face of yours" Beca retorts, unhappily, almost not wanting to know who had made Chloe so happy if it wasn't her.

"Come DJ Mitchell let's do this right!" Chloe laughed out, twirling the tiny brunette around.

"Oh my God Chlo, you are such a fruit loop" Beca spits out, as the room continues to spin, even after Chloe stopped twirling her around. Both girls laughed, hugging briefly before they danced for the next hour or so non-stop, just enjoying each other and having fun drinking the night away.

It was about 2am when Beca finally could no longer manage another song with Chloe gyrating so close to her.

"I'm heading to bed; it's been a great night." She tells Chloe, tapping her arm to get her attention.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" Chloe asked, turning her bright blue eyes up at Beca.

"Uh, sure Chlo." Beca replied, hesitating for a moment. The redhead squeals in delight, overly excited at the impromptu sleepover with Beca. The girls said their goodnights to whoever was still awake and interlocking arms; they left to go to the brunettes' hotel room, one floor up.

Beca's heart pounded like a hammer as they got closer to the room. Her palms started to sweat and she fumbled for the key to open the door. Chloe's hand slid across Beca's back gently.

"You okay Becs?" Chloe asked?

"Yeah, I'm fine Chlo" Beca replied, stiffening slightly as she felt Chloe's fingers dance across her spine. Finally, opening the door, Beca pushed it open for the redhead so she could enter the room. Beca followed soon after, flicking the light switch on as she closed the door. Thankfully, Kimmy Jin was safely back at Barden so Beca was glad she didn't have to worry about having Chloe over out of unscheduled hours or the awkwardness that could ensue with a sulky roommate. The redhead made herself comfortable on the brunette's bed, bouncing a little as if she was testing the firmness.

"Need some sleep clothes Chlo?" Beca called out as she bent over and fished about in her suitcase.

"Sure, thanks" Chloe replied, wiping the moisture from her hands onto the bed sheets. Beca tossed over some shorts and a shirt as she made her to the bathroom to wash up and change out of her jeans.

Chloe slipped off the bed and quickly slid her jeans down her legs before raising her shirt above her head, dropping everything haphazardly onto the floor. She shook out her curls and with the memory of the music from her earlier dancing; she began to spin around the room, carefree and happy. She was in mid twirl when she came face to face with the brunette, who was just emerging from the bathroom in her jeans, unbuttoned at the waist and black, lacy bra.

"Uh, I, ha, yeah, I, um sorry." Beca stuttered as her steps faltered, quickly falling into a trance as she raked her eyes over the inhibition free Chloe. .

"Becs? Beca? Hellllooooo!" Chloe said, snapping her fingers at the brunette.

"Yeah?" Beca breathes out, blinking heavily, mouth a gape, eyes widened at the redhead's beauty

Chloe, folded her arms across her chest, cocked her head to the side and stared at Beca with a smile, knowing how the brunette got easily embarrassed.

"Where'd ya go just now sparky?" Quips the redhead.

Beca snapped out of her daydream and she continued to stare at Chloe, all the while she is thinking to herself _'just do it and get it over with, what have you got to lose?'_. With a slight shake of her head, she took a couple of strides forward and grabbed Chloe with both hand and reaching up ever so slightly, she crashed their lips together.

The redhead moans and throws her arms around Beca's neck and kisses her back.

Eyes shut tight and lips molding together perfectly, the brunette swipes her tongue across Chloe's bottom lip, wanting more, needing more, clearly worried that Chloe would soon come to her senses and push her away. Opening her mouth with a quickness that showed how keen she was as well, Chloe allowed access and let out a soft moan as their tongues battled for dominance.

"Mmmm, Beca." Chloe moaned into Beca's mouth.

Air suddenly became very necessary at this point for the girls. Heavy panting and shy smiles across both of their faces, Beca looks into Chloe's sapphire eyes and sees something she hadn't really noticed before.

"I like you Chlo, like … a lot. I've been-" Beca began.

"-I like you too Beca. A lot as well, ever since the activities fair in fact." The redhead interrupted, pulling Beca back into a needy kiss, with all of the heat of the first but none of the urgency.

"Mmmm, Oh God!" Beca murmured as Chloe snaked an arm around Beca's back, pulling her in closer.

"I want you so much Beca. You have no idea." Chloe whispered, grasping locks of brown, soft hair. She kissed Beca harder and deeper, the tension building as they explored each other's bodies. Beca slowly slid her hands up to caress the redheads' breasts, kneading them together, as she pressed herself closer.

Their tongues danced together and their teeth clashed as their kiss became more feverent and the soft shuffling noises filled the room. Chloe ran her hand up Beca's back, gently slipping her fingers under her bra. She runs her fingers lightly over Beca's skin around to Beca's front and gently squeezes her breasts.

"Bed now!" Beca whispered in a voice so low, so full of need, it felt like silk. Guiding the redhead backward towards the bed, Beca's lips were all over Chloe's throat, nibbling gently as she pushed her down onto the blankets, earning her a grunt of disapproval at the loss of contact.

They never broke eye contact once as Chloe removed Beca's bra, Beca running her tongue over her swollen lips and offering the redhead a seductive grin. Chloe tossed the bra somewhere else and didn't care where it landed as Beca continued her assault on her neck, easing Chloe back on the soft pillows once more.

Chloe's leg hits the edge of the bed as she falls back and brings Beca down on top of her, their bodies combining fluidly. Beca, deciding to take charge of the situation flipped their position over as she inched her hand across the redhead's chest squeezing her breasts firmly.

"God you're beautiful" She said, smiling. The brunette continued squeezing her breasts and took Chloe's nipple in her mouth, sucking purposefully on her hardened nub, as she smoothly crawled up Chloe's body.

"Oh my God! Beca!" The redhead grabbed the back of Beca's neck and pulls her up into a bruising kiss. Her skin was flushed; partly beer infused relaxation but mostly at the sight of Beca in all her glory. Beca arched her back, up and away from Chloe so give Chloe room to wiggle down. She couldn't help placing kiss after kiss across her chest as she did so.

Chloe took Beca's left breast in her hand and caresses it tenderly. Placing her mouth on her right nipple, swirling her tongue around she sucked away until it became a hardened nub.

"Harder Chlo." Beca whimpered. Nipping and biting away at each breast, the redhead hummed into the brunette's skin. "That feels amazing Chloe" Beca whispered. Placing kisses and sucking patches of skin as she makes her way downward Beca's body eliciting moans from the brunette, Chloe offered a smile at the noises filling the room.

"Fuck!" Beca mumbled as she grabbed Chloe's locks of fiery red hair. Chloe guided her hands slowly down the brunette's body and stops around her hips, looking up at Beca for any signs she should stop. Beca sensed the need to grant permission so she nodded as the redhead grabs the hems of her pants and panties, tugging on them gently.

Beca stood upright as she began to push her pants down her legs, hoping she was giving Chloe a little show as she wiggled the denim past her thighs. Chloe stood up, placed her hands over Beca's and began to tug the jeans down until they lay crumbled, along with Beca's panties at their feet.

The heat pooled between Beca's legs and her enticing aroma was too much for Chloe; so much so that she reached up again for Beca, roughly pulling her back towards the bed. Turning to get comfortable, she dove right in. Her tongue licking up and down the brunettes' folds.

"You're so wet Beca, mmmm …you taste good." Chloe moans from her position between Beca's legs.

"Oh my God Chloe, please. That feels so good. Please don't stop!" Beca utters, tugging harder on the redheads hair, as Chloe continued to lap up Beca's goodness.

The redhead tries to ignore the throbbing in her center, pools of wetness in her panties and continued torturously licking and sucking on Beca's pussy.

"Fuuucckkk Chloe!" Beca's hips rocked against Chloe's mouth; her back arching, pushing against the redhead as much as she could, trying anything she could do to feel more of Chloe.

Chloe was enjoying every moan and gasp that tumbled out of Beca's mouth. Chloe swept her tongue teasingly across Beca's entrance, before moving up to nibble on her hot, wet, pink flesh.

"Jesus Christ!" Beca moaned at the pleasure she felt. She tugged harder on Chloe's hair, scraping her nails into the other woman's scalp, which caused her to grunt.

Beca's body was on fire; she wanted, no _needed,_ more from what the redhead was doing to her. She could feel her smirking against her thigh so the brunette pushed the other woman's face closer to her. Before she knew it, Chloe, completely understanding what Beca needed from her, slipped her tongue past her wet, hot folds into her dripping cunt. Beca let out a throaty groan

"Oh yessssssss!" Beca purred as she ground herself on the redhead's face.

Chloe's ears were ringing from the brunettes moaning as this was the best sound she's ever heard; especially because she was the one causing it. She slipped her tongue in and out expertly of the brunette's pussy earning her a lethargic breathy moan of Chloe's name.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuck … oh God, Chloe …I'm- I'm gonna cum, don't stop, don't fucking stop!" Beca groaned. Chloe didn't stop at all; she just kept licking and sucking until Beca began to shudder; feeling the orgasm rip through her body. With her eyes rolling in her head and her toes curling, she grasped at the sheets as she screamed from the pleasure the redhead was giving her.

"Chloeeeeee!" Beca wheezed out. When Chloe felt Beca's body go limp, she kissed her way back up to the brunette smirking at the success of her ministrations, then kissed her deeply allowing Beca to taste herself.

After a moment of recovery, the brunette was desperate to return the favour.

"Time to pay the piper!" Beca said, with a smirk, flipping them both over despite the slight shake to her legs. She cupped the redhead's face and kissed her gently, then pushed her head aside, nipping at her pulse point eliciting a moan from the redhead.

"Beca … please?" The red head whispered, needing Beca to take care of her now; the throbbing between her legs becoming a problem. Nothing more needed to be said as Beca slowly started placing open mouth kisses from Chloe's neck down to her chest, where she stopped to take a nipple in her mouth, gently rolling her tongue around the pink bud, sucking using her teeth to bite down, causing Chloe to hiss and arch her back off the bed. Beca then moved to her other breast to repeat the same actions. A trail of hot kisses peppered down Chloe's body, creating tiny goose bumps on the redhead.

Beca's was enjoying every second of the redheads torture that she was giving her. Chloe seems to be growing impatient, as she tries to push the brunettes' head further down her body where she needed her most. Beca smirked, not giving in to Chloe's silent pleas as she wants to give Chloe the intense pleasure that had been given to her.

"Beca, stop teasing me." Chloe whined.

"We'll get there soon enough Chlo." Beca smiles. The red head tangled her fingers through the other woman's brown locks while Beca's took a moment to admire Chloe's washboards abs as she dipped her tongue into her bellybutton. Taking her hand, she slowly cupped the redheads' sex making Chloe moan loudly. Chloe's body was burning like a wild fire; she could probably cum on the spot from the smallest of touches in the right places. Her hips were bucking upward to gain friction on Beca's hand.

"I can feel the heat from your pussy through your panties Chloe." Beca teased. Sapphire eyes gazing at steel ones almost begging for relief.

"Beca, fuck me, please _just_ fuck me!" Chloe growled.

Giving in, the brunette rolled Chloe's panties off and discarded them on the floor. Rubbing her fingers across the redhead's wet folds, she slipped one finger inside, curling it upward and dragging it across Chloe's walls before pulling it out just as fast and placed her finger in her mouth to taste Chloe's juices causing the redhead to sigh.

"Oh God Beca!" She groaned, needing Beca to help her soothe the fire in her belly.

"I'm gonna make you cum so hard Chloe, you won't be able to walk for a week." Beca stated; the touch of bravado making Chloe grin.

"Yes please, do it!" She begged.

Beca slipped two fingers back into the redhead and started to thrust in a slow and steady rhythm.

"Ahhh, Be … caaaahhhhh" Chloe stutters while grinding her hips against the brunettes' hand.

"You are so fucking hot Chlo, you feel so good around me." Beca said with gritted teeth. Lust driven, Beca adds another finger and starts sliding farther and deeper into the redhead. Moans and groans echoed in the room as Chloe feels the coil in her stomach, a sensation slowly building deep within her core as her orgasm signalled its approach. Incoherent words fell from the redheads lips that Beca couldn't quite make out. She had reduced the older woman to a blubbering mess.

Chloe's gripped hard on the sheets beneath her, her legs felt like jello as they start to tremble. She arched her back off the bed, shaking her head back and forth frantically.

"I'm cumming … I'm cumming … Jesus Christ Beca, I'm cumming!" Chloe screams in pure euphoric pleasure, as the waves of pure bliss flooded her entire body. Beca continued to pump into Chloe as she rode out her high.

When her body was fully relaxed, Beca withdrew her digits from Chloe, sucking each one clean of her lover's essence. Chloe's eyes were shut tight and a lazy grin plastered on her face, unable to see Beca smirking at her handy work. The brunette worked her way up to slip her tongue in Chloe's mouth, tasting herself on her lovers' lips. Wrapping her arms around the brunette's neck, pulling her closer, she deepened their kiss, moaning softly into her mouth.

"That was amazing." Chloe lazily smiled.

"I do try my best to please" Beca replied.

Both girls were lying in bed staring into each other's eyes with gratifying smiles on their faces. Chloe reaches out and touched Beca's cheek with an adoring look in her eye.

"I'm ridiculously happy right now, you are so beautiful Beca." The redhead breathed out. With a tear rolling down her cheek, Beca felt closer to Chloe in that moment than anyone in the past ten years.

"Chloe you are the most amazing person I've ever met in my life.** You** are beautiful." She whispered, glad she let her heart rule her head. Chloe pulled the blankets up for them as they shared a tender and loving kiss as they snuggled together before slipping into a peaceful slumber, being content with the night they just shared together.


End file.
